C'est une peluche !
by Iron Mew
Summary: Nouvelle fête de Pâques un an après celle qui fut gâchée par Pitch et ses cauchemars...La neige tombe encore... Partit d'un RP en live avec ma Sumi-Chan et c'est elle qui m'a une fois encore donné les mots pour ce One Shot ! J'met un Ratting T pour être sûre parce qu'il y a des mots plus ou moins grossiers et une allusion à un couple BunnyFrost donc Yaoi mais ça vaut plus un K !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ma Sumi-chan et moi même faisons souvent ce qu'on appelle des RP's en Live, c'est à dire qu'on incarne un personnage à la place de nous même, c'est un jeu de rôle, quoi et, tellement fan de ce film d'animation et des légendes, elle a tenu à me montrer Rise of the Guardians qu'on a finalement regarder ensemble ! Dès les premières minutes du film j'ai adorer.

Et c'est ça qui m'a valut d'incarner Bunny alors que Sumi se voyait Frost.

Et comme je m'ennuyais elle m'a donné des mots et m'a dit d'écrire ce que je voulais avec (si des lecteurs on lu celle que j'ai écrite et postée sur l'univers d'FMA ils comprendront que c'est mon truc). Et j'ai donc écrit ceci, un BunnyFrost tout mignon partit d'un RP tout mignon aussi !

Bonne Lecture !

Titre : C'est une Peluche !

Couple : Bunny/Frost

Mots : _Bleu_ – _Chaussure_ – _Lettre_ – _Dormir_ – _Arbre_ – _Fesse_ – _Racine_ – _Oreilles_ – _Moustache_ – _Chiant_

Rating : T (mais ça vaut plus un K+, mieux vaut protéger nos amis les jeunes !)

* * *

**C'est une Peluche !**

De toutes les couleurs, **bleu**, jaune, rose ou rouge, parfois multicolores, bariolés ou avec des **lettres** imprimées dessus comme des « E » ou des « B »...

Cette année, les œufs de Pâques étaient magnifique et plus rien ne les empêcherait d'arriver à la surface et de se cacher dans tous les parcs, jardin d'enfant et autre bois du monde entier. Parfois sous les **racines** des **arbres**, dans des creux, derrière des statues, au milieux des fleurs, à l'intérieur des jeux...Ils ne manquaient pas d'idée pour trouver la meilleure cachette possible !

Et les enfants riaient avec éclat en se précipitant pour les trouver, parfois si vite que leurs chaussures glissaient dans l'herbe mouillée et qu'ils tombaient sur leurs fesses sous le regard inquiet de leurs parents. Mais ils repartaient au pas de course, rien ne pourrait entacher leur moral aujourd'hui ! Et cela faisait rire celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

Caché dans les buissons, Bunny était d'une joie immense. Ses **oreilles** se dressaient aux cris de joie des enfants et ses **moustaches** frémissaient de bonheur. Cette année n'avait rien à voir avec l'année précédente où il avait sentit son cœur se briser en voyant les décombres des œufs dans les galeries et la déception et la tristesse se peindre sur le visage des enfants alors qu'il les sentait lui passant au travers. Penser à ça n'avait absolument rien de joyeux et Bunny en frissonna, pas question que quiconque ne gâche la fête de Pâques cette année ! Cette journée annoncerait le début du printemps et avec lui, l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Cependant, au bout d'un instant, le lapin constata que l'un des enfants regardait le ciel plutôt que le sol à la recherche des œufs, en effet, de fins flocons de neige commençaient à descendre tout doucement, avec grâce, semblant venir de nul part. Bunny soupira, mais c'était un soupire plutôt amusé. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il aurait trouvé cela prodigieusement **chiant**. Mais c'était diffèrent à présent. Il sourit même en sentant un souffle froid dans son cou. C'était déjà arrivé que Jack Frost gâche la fête de Pâques à cause de sa neige et sa glace, les enfants ne trouvaient pas les œufs et les parents les forçaient à rentrer à cause du froid qui les inquiétait. Mais cette fois-ci, Bunny savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Depuis que Frost était devenu un Gardien, qu'il les avait tous sauvé de Pitch, un an auparavant, et qu'il avait rétabli l'équilibre les relation entre lui et le lapin de Pâques c'étaient grandement améliorées. Ils avaient simplement commencé par ne plus s'adresser de piques, de vannes ou de mots grossier et progressivement étaient devenu ami. Et, comme se plaisait à le dire North, les Gardiens avaient vu le rapprochement entre Bunny et Jack si bien qu'ils étaient devenu quasiment inséparables. Il leur arrivait même de temps en temps, traduisez ceci par « souvent » ou « toutes les nuits », de **dormir** ensemble et c'est là que, sous ses airs de dur, de guerrier, Jack avait découvert que Bunny pouvait être une véritable peluche. Et le Gardien de l'amusement trouvait cela...Plaisant...Il fallait avouer que la fourrure du lapin était vraiment très douce. Alors il s'était laissé attendrir et à présent, ils dormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer. Et puis bientôt, sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu venir, ils avaient fini par éprouver bien plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Mais leur relation avait une règle. Une seule, rien qu'une, mais si elle était transgressée elle ruinerait les liens qui les unissaient. Le silence. Bunny avait fait promettre à Jack Frost de ne jamais, jamais, ébruiter ce qu'il ce passait dans leur chambre, dans le terrier ou ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient une fois seuls. Mine de rien, le Lapin de Pâques tenait à sa réputation et il voyait déjà North en train de le chambrer à propos de son côté doux et pelucheux, il voyait Sandy en train de faire des petits cœurs en sable en s'approchant d'eux d'un air amusé et il voyait Tooth toute émoustillée en se demandant quel genre de dent aurait leurs futurs et hypothétiques, voire carrément imaginaires, enfants. Et Bunny ne voulait surtout, surtout pas ça. Jack, lui, trouvait ça très amusant mais il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son amant, il s'y était, mine de rien, vraiment attaché à sa peluche personnelle et le fait qu'il le quitte n'aurait...Pas été drôle du tout...Alors il se taisait. Surtout qu'en fait ça avait quelque chose de plutôt plaisant d'avoir quelque chose rien qu'à lui que personne ne connaissait et pourrait lui prendre. Il se sentait comme privilégié de quelque chose et, avouez le, c'était magique. En fait, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien excepté lorsque Jamie avait prononcé son nom et l'avait vu pour la première fois dans sa chambre. En parlant de ça, le bouche à oreille entre les enfants qui les avaient protégés, les autres Gardiens et lui, de Pitch Black cette fameuse nuit, et leurs amis avait été tel que les enfants du globe tout entier commençaient peut à peu à croire en Jack Frost. Alors il c'était épanoui, il était heureux. Et Bunny adorait le voir comme ça.

En vérité le Lapin de Pâques s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas l'avoir accepté dès le départ et d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie lorsque personne ne croyait en lui. Il avait ressentit un tel déchirement lorsque les enfants lui étaient passé au travers lors de la précédente et maudite fête de Pâques qu'il ne pouvait guère imaginer que cela soit arrivé à Jack durant plus de 300 ans. Pourtant Jack ne lui en voulait pas et lui avait répété de nombreuses fois en se blottissant dans la fourrure chaude de son amant. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas la chaleur mais celle ci était vraiment très différente. Et Bunny, lui, détestait habituellement le froid...Celui-ci était tellement différant...Naturellement, même si Jack avait, pour une fois, parfaitement tenu sa langue, il était évidant que North, Tooth et Sandy se doutaient de quelque chose mais pour une fois ils le gardèrent pour eux. Tooth soutenait que c'était leur jardin secret et que rien ne devait interférer et North trouvait ça tellement merveilleux qu'il se garda bien de briser quoi que ce soit ! Et depuis ce temps là, la neige accompagne toujours la fête de Pâques et cette tradition dure encore aujourd'hui pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants qui parlent tous de Jack Frost et du Lapin de Pâques...

* * *

Oui, je sais, mes One Shot sont courts, mais bon...

Enjoy ?

Review ? *Yeux de ch...Lapin Potté*

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez ma prochaine fic à paraître sous peux (si l'épidémie de flemme est passée) et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit (rayez la(/les) mentions inutiles selon l'heure de lecture)

PS : Je plaisantais, ne rayez SURTOUT PAS votre écran !


End file.
